Peach and Daisy’s expansions
by Binglydink
Summary: Peach and Daisy come across a strange question block that grants them a strange power up.


It's a calm and peaceful day in the mushroom kingdom, not too warm and not too cold. The Mario brothers are out on another adventure, again, and Peach is left on her own. Luckily for her, Daisy decided to drop by for a visit. To Peach, Daisy was her closest friend, someone she could rely on, so she was thrilled when she arrived at her castle.

Peach rushed to greet Daisy, she hadn't seen her in a long time and she was oh so excited. Peach was well endowed, averaging around a B-cup and Daisy's A-cup chest collided with Peach's chest. Peach had jumped out to her friend, arms wide and smile across her face. Daisy wasn't prepared for a surprise attack from Peach and fell backwards, unable to get her footing in time. Peach and Daisy lay on the floor, the latter of which still trying to comprehend what just happened. "Daisy it's been so long, I've missed you!!!" Peach squealed with delight.

"Peach get off of me, please. I've missed you too, but get off." Daisy replied.

"Oh! Sorry about that, didn't realise we fell over." As peach said that she lifted herself off of Daisy and then helped Daisy up. After they got up and brushed themselves off, they went up to Peach's room. "Sorry again for causing that little accident." Peach said quietly.

"Don't worry about it, you were just excited" Daisy reassured. "Since it's a lovely day, why don't we go for a walk?" Daisy asked.

"That would be great! It's been sometime since I could just relax" Peach responded playfully. Daisy dropt her bags off in a spare room and then joined Peach, who was waiting by the door.

The two princesses ventured out to a nearby field, it was quiet and not a busy place. Peach and Daisy slowly strolled down a small path, talking about what they've been up to. They went on like that for hours, from 2:30pm to 6:00pm. They unknowingly went down a rather overgrown path that lead into a forest. Once the realisation of their wrong turn sank in they had already gone deep into the forest. Knowing that there were little threats in the mushroom kingdom, they weren't very concerned about their current situation and continued on their journey. The path they walked just suddenly ended, and the only thing there was a single question block. This question block was different to the usual ones you would find, it was larger than most and it had a slight shade of pink mixed into the usual yellow. "Hey Daisy, have you ever seen something like this?" Peach quizzically asked. "Nope. I've never seen this before." Daisy answered with a hint of curiosity and worry. "What do you think will come out if we hit it?" Daisy proposed.

"You sure you want to find out?" Peach retorted with her own question. Before Peach got her answer Daisy had walked up to the block and punched the bottom of it. A lot of things happened in the immediate aftermath of Daisy's actions, such as: Peach started freaking out (out of anger and worry); Daisy stepped back to see what would pop out and two pink mushrooms, around the size of a regular one-up mushroom, popped out of the block. "DAISY WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" Peach roared out.

"One of us was going to do that, so I decided to take the initiative and do it." Daisy calmly retorted to Peach's outrage. The two shrooms landed on the ground in between the two princesses. Daisy went to pick one up but Peach took the initiative and pulled Daisy to the side away from the shrooms. "Why'd you do that, Peach?" Daisy quizzed Peach.

"We don't know what they do, so we leave them." Peach stated with a firm tone.

"And that's why I wanted to get one, so I could see what it would do. Test it, and such." Daisy told Peach with a sly smile.

Daisy managed to escape from Peach's grasp and turned towards the shrooms. "Daisy wait, it could be dangerous. Please don't do anything." Peach pleaded.

"Don't worry Peachie, I'll be fine." Daisy replied. As Peach watched, terrified, Daisy walked over and grabbed one of the two shrooms. Daisy took a single bite out of it and then another, and another, and another, she did so until the entire shroom was eaten.

It had a sweet taste as if it was a cake. Daisy was thrilled by the taste, she wanted more and more. She was filled with that sweet taste as if she was being taken over by it. After a few seconds that taste faded from her body, like it was never there. She turned back to face Peach. "See what did I say? Everything's fine." Daisy said with a smug look on her face.

"You sure you feel fine? Anything happen to you?" Peach questioned.

"Yeah I'm fine. It actually tasted really nice, you should have the other one." Daisy said.

"No I don't really want to, we still don't know for certain if it's safe." Peach replied.

"Come on its really good, you're gonna love it." Daisy declared loudly.

"You sure it will be safe?" Peach asked concerned.

"It's great, you really are gonna enjoy this." Daisy was now pulling Peach towards the shroom. "Fine just a little and can you please let go of me." Peach stated. Daisy let go of Peach and stepped back to watch her reaction to the shroom. Peach slowly reached down and picked up the mushroom, still concerned about what she was about to do. The tip of the mushroom slowly entered Peach's mouth and then she took a bite out of it. The initial blast of taste shocked Peach, sweet was the only word that came to mind. Before she could comprehend it she already took another bite. She wasn't in control as she just kept eating and eating, the sweet taste filled her body from toes to head. It washed over her in a warm wave, but as soon as it vanished as soon as it came.

"Woah." Peach was speechless. It was delicious, better than anything she had ever tasted. "I know right! It's amazing!" Daisy screeched out. Daisy jumped over to Peach, who had been standing there completely still after experiencing that mushroom. "What was that?" Peach asked, not expecting to get an answer though. Daisy was now holding onto to Peach's hand as she jumped about. Peach suddenly seemed a lot more alluring to Daisy, but she couldn't put a finger on why. Peach got a good look at Daisy's chest and it looked a little bigger than usual, she must have grown since the last time they saw each other. Daisy was now calming down after their little mushroom adventure, and realised what time it was. "Hey Peach I think we need to be heading back now, it's getting late." Daisy's words brought Peach back into reality and she also realised it was time to head back.

It was hard for Daisy to concentrate as she just couldn't not look at Peach, she was also feeling a slight tightness in her chest. The tightness wasn't her bra, because she never wore one and she never needed one. Peach wasn't having as hard a time as Daisy but she was also finding it tough not to look at her companion. For Daisy her chest was never of great concern to her, she was fine how she was, not too small and not big. Peach always had a bigger chest than Daisy and she was fine with that, as was Daisy. Daisy could easily fit her chest in her hands, she never had trouble with fitting into clothes either, and again she was fine with it. As they walked Daisy couldn't look away from Peach, her chest in particular, and she felt slightly jealous of her, for the first time in her life she was jealous of another woman's chest. The tightness Daisy felt was starting to gain her attention, in a bad way. She looked down and was immediately shocked by what she saw, her chest was bigger and her dress was getting pretty tight. Daisy's dress was her tipical orange and went down to her feet, when it reached her waist it blew out, similar to Peach's. She had a flower shaped boob window, it wasn't too big but enough to grab the attention of most. Her chest was now slightly bulging out of this window and the fabric around it was being pulled taught. Her nipples were completely erect now and were stretching out the dress. Daisy's A-cup had become full fledged C-cup and nearing D. Her erect nipples were around 1inch long and they were getting surprisingly sensitive. Daisy was fighting her breasts trying to get them back in her dress, she was losing the battle."OH FUCK!" Daisy moaned as a sudden pulse of pleasure surged its way through Daisy, bringing her to her knees. "Daisy you ok?! what are you doing?!" Peach exclaimed. Daisy couldn't respond as she was experiencing a rollercoaster of pleasure. As Peach looked over at Daisy she noticed two things 1. Daisy's dress was getting very tight and 2. Her rear was a lot bigger than usual. Daisy never really developed much of an ass, she had a very smooth rear not sticking out in any direction , barely noticeable. Now Daisy's ass was filling out in a lot of directions. Peach saw Daisy's white lace panties be stretched out creating a smooth, white, soft and squishy surface on her rear. Daisy's ass looked as if she stuffed a pillow in her, her hips had also flared out to accommodate her growing rear. Peach couldn't help but stare, Daisy's ass was mesmerising. By this point both Peach and Daisy had a wet patch on the underside of their panties, and it was growing. Daisy's breasts were still growing and her nipples, still rock-hard, had grown to about 1.5inches and were as sensitive as ever. Daisy's nipples were on fire and were so hard that they could cut diamonds, the fabric rubbing against them made her mind go numb. A third of her breasts had spilled out of her dress and the rest was tearing the fabric apart. A tear formed and began to grow and rip her dress apart. Peach just stared at Daisy because she didn't know what to do and because she was so aroused. Peach was so entranced by the display Daisy was putting on that she didn't notice her own body. Peach's chest was slightly bulging out of her heart shaped boob window, and her nipples were a little under 1inch and were very hard both from her sensitivity and to Daisy. Peach's ass had slightly ballooned out as if she had three extra panties on, and her panties were being pulled taught. That sudden pulse of pleasure that had downed Daisy was building up in Peach, she would've noticed but her full attention was directed towards Daisy. Peach was ready to burst, her pent up pleasure was about to be released and she wasn't even ready for it. It hit Peach like a truck, twice as hard as it did for Daisy. Peach moaned with an intensity she never thought could be experienced. At the same time Daisy's dress exploded off of her, her breasts which were now the size of a pornstar's erupted outwards. Peach collapsed in an instant, landing on her shapely ass. Daisy's panties exploded off by her now volleyball size ass, all that remained of Daisy's clothing was the bottom part of her dress and her dark stockings. Daisy's thighs had thickened out to make two beautiful cushions, which pushed her stockings down her legs as they were too small for her thighs. Peach leaned against a tree to gain some support. Her breasts had already made a tear in her dress and it was growing fast, her nipples had grown to over 1.5inches long and as wide as a bottle cap and, just like Daisy's, were absolutely solid. Peach's ass was the size of small basketball and tore away her pink panties leaving her creamy rear out in the open. Daisy flipped over onto her back and reached to her throbbing vagina, which was drenched in her juices, and plunged her fingers deep into it. She immediately screamed out in ecstasy as a flood of her cum erupted out. Peach's dress was at its breaking point and Peach could do nothing but squirm in place. Peach also dove her hands into her throbbing cunt, and was rewarded with an explosion of her juices radiate outwards. Peach's pink dress burst off of her, her breasts erupted outwards and were now the same size as Daisy's. Peach fell over and landed on her breasts, which provided a bouncy and cushioned landing but also sent her pleasure skyrocketing as her nipples were pressed into the ground. Peach moved her hands to her ass and rubbed and spanked herself, her ass felt soft, squishy and firm all at once. Daisy was riding her pleasure high as her fingers dived deeper into her folds, she screamed out in ecstasy.

Peach's hair started to grow, it extended down to her ass and the ends started to change colour to pink. Daisy's hair also grew, hers reaching her thighs and a few streaks of her hair turned pink. Peach's ass inflated to the size of basketballs and her hips flared out to accommodate to their new size. Her breasts had one final surge as they grew to be triple her original size, her nipples were now the size of coke cans. Daisy's changes had ended not too long ago, ending up looking like a pornstar. Peach lifted herself up and lent against the tree. "What...just...happened?" Peach asked exasperated. "We were just born anew, and I know you enjoyed it. We both did." Daisy replied with a cute smile on her face. "I need...rest...please" Peach said as she drifted off into a deep sleep. Daisy looked over the new Peach and scooted over next to her, then joined her in sleeping.

Peach was the first to wake, well rested from that experience she just went through. She got up, which was difficult with her large assets, and picked up the remains of her clothes. "This was my favourite dress." Peach exclaimed with a pout. She dropped it and then wake Daisy. "Come on let's go." Peach said to Daisy as she got up from her sleeping position. "We may need new clothes." Daisy stated. Peach gave Daisy a kiss on the cheek and began walking back to the castle. Daisy followed Peach but at a distance so she could get a good view of Peach's ass shake as she walked. Both of them had both their ass and tits shake as they walked, providing a wonderful view to any who came across them.


End file.
